Heroes
by AuereusUna
Summary: Who is John's hero? Dean? A collection of oneshots from different POVs. Uses Ridley's Brotherhood, Caleb, and characterizations.
1. Sammy

Hey! I know I am supposed to be working on _Crossed Paths_ but this came to me. I will keep on keepin' on with CP.

These one-shots will take place in different times and places. And if there are any characters you'd like me to do let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Sam and Dean and John, or even Caleb. They all belong to other people: Eric Kripke, CW, Ridley C. James (who owns Caleb). Maybe for my birthday…..

Speaking of Caleb and Ridley, if you have not read her stories, you MUST!! They are awesome and I have read every single one **at** **least** twice. They are so AWESOME!! done with my advertising now.

Onto the "story"….

* * *

Sammy (Second grade)

Batman is so much better than Superman.

Well, that's what Dean says. And Dean is _always_ right.

I'm in second grade and Ms. Mandy is my teacher. She's really nice and gives us cookies with our milk during snack time. She also says that I am not a freak. Billy said I was 'cause I like school but Ms. Mandy says that it's okay to like school. I asked Dean and he said of course I wasn't a freak and then he sent Billy home with a black eye.

But Ms. Mandy told us we had to write about our hero. I asked Dean and he said that Batman was the best, even over Superman. But for once, I didn't say what Dean said. Because he forgot one VERY important super-hero.

Captain One-Helluva Big Brother.

Dean is my hero.


	2. John

Ok, so I was getting worried cuz I had no reviews so I didn't think that anyone was reading, so I was gonna give up, but then I looked at my stats. I see that there are people reading so I will keep on posting.

This section has some Brotherhood (by Ridley) mentions in it. SO if you don't know I'll give ya the minimum: The Brotherhood is a brotherhood of hunters that support and work together. The main characters are the Winchester family, Pastor Jim Murphy (the big man of the Brotherhood), Caleb Reaves (a half-demon psychic hunter, nicknames- Reaver, Damien), and Mac (foster father to Caleb, also psychic/telekinetic, famous surgeon, next in line behind Jim). That about sums it up, as far as you need to know. OK here we go….

* * *

(BTW I don't hate John. I think he tried to do the best he could do.The road to Hell is paved with good intentions. He also, I think, never got over Mary. He is no Max-Daddy but he was not sober by any means…)

* * *

John (While Sam is at college and Dean on a solo hunt)

After Mary died, I was alone. It was just me and the boys. And then the Brotherhood came into my life. Suddenly I had a surrogate family: a father in Jim, a pain-in-the-ass brother in Mac, a pseudo-son in Caleb.

Sitting here in the dark, on a "Miller-time shift" as Sam would call it, I remember the oddest things. Like when Sammy was in second grade, he had to write about his hero. Neither Dean nor me said anything but we both knew who he picked. When they were younger hero-worship was a level below what Sammy held for Dean. It should probably bother me that Sammy treats Dean like he used to treat me but I can't bring myself to be because, like Mac likes to say "You reap what you sow."

But who would be my hero?

Jim? While I enjoy the man and admire his knowledge, I don't think hero is the word for it.

Mac? The man gets on my nerves too much to be a hero. I admire what he hasaccomplished in the Brotherhood and what he has done with Caleb, but no.

Caleb himself? Although I would never tell him this, but he is a good kid, and I am proud of him. Never thought I'd say that or have a surrogate son but the kid has been through a lot and has overcome all kinds of shit and his own genes to become a great hunter. No hero though.

The boys? They are my life. I am proud of Sammy for standing up for what he believes—even if I did throw him out for it. Dean is the backbone of our little broken family and I am proud of him for doing that, even if I feel guilt for doing so. But no I know who my hero is.

I am my own hero, which sounds self-absorbed (which would probably fit with Sam's vision of me right now) but it isn't what it seems. My hero is who I was before that demon took my life from me. I was a wonderful husband, a loving father, a contributing member of society. That man is who I wish I could be. But then, when has wishing ever helped our family out?

Normally I wouldn't be this introspective, but I can blame it on the booze.


	3. Caleb

OK guys here is the next POV for this collection.

This is major Brotherhood stuff. IF you need a refresher then read the A/N in the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the CW. Caleb (and all his hotness) and the Brotherhood belongs to Ridley. Thanks for lending them tho!!

BTW if you see this as too OOC then send me a review or PM and lemme know!

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to timetowaste247 and adder574- my only two reviewers!!

* * *

**Caleb (While at college)**

Damn Mac for sendin' me back to school. Sure, I enjoy most of my classes— not that I would tell him that— but then there are these stupid classes that I have to take that have nothing to do with engineering. I mean, how many engineers use Philosophy? Not to mention the professor is a dickhead. I swear little Sammy is smarter than this guy, or at least more mature.

This week's crap assignment is "Who do you look up to most?" What kind of shit is that? And you know what really pisses me off? I don't know. I can't come up with a fucking answer. Sure I could put The Duke or James Bond, but for some whack reason I want to put an actual reason. God, Deuce would have a laugh his ass off at me if he could hear me now.

Speaking of the little shit-head, I hope he's doin' okay. After that little stunt he pulled, I bet Johnny is still chewin' his ass as much as possible. But you can't exactly blame him. And by him, I once again am not sure who I am talking about. Dean was stupid for running off and scarin' his old man. But John can be such hard-ass and Dean is only ten.

But back to that assignment. Aw, shit. I know what to put and I am such a pussy for it. I could put John or Jim or even Dad. But, no. My half-demon ass has to put Deuce. Yea, yea I just said he's only ten and he's a stupid kid, but that stupid kid has done a lot more for his family than any 30-year-old. He takes care of John and he takes care of Sammy. And I am going to burn this and any other proof that I ever thought or said that.

Ugh.


	4. Dean

I know I already posted Dean's POV on this theme, but I realized I left something out. So here it is, fixed up. The large italicized section is courtesy of Ridley's "Heroes Revisited".

Dean (During _In My Time of Dying_)

Sitting here looking at my body, it's weird. I guess anyone would think that, even most hunters. But besides the whole out-of-body shit, memories keep popping in my head. Well, they say when you're dying that your life flashes before your eyes, so I guess I get the extended version of "This is Your Life." Oh joy. At least it's not some freaky dream of that psychiatrist again. Ugh, here we go again.

_Mackland enjoyed his colleague's discomfiture, but decided to intervene. "I think it's because there are no good role models. Kids don't have heroes these days."_

_"Don't look at me." John shook his head at his old friend. "The Duke was my hero."_

_"Which one?" Caleb asked around a cocky grin. "Bo or Luke? Because I definitely saw you as more of a Cooter type."_

_"Funny. And who was your hero, tough guy? Rambo?"_

_"Are you kidding? Chuck Norris, of course."_

_"I call bullshit on that one." Dean piped in, only to receive a scowl from the pastor. "Yeah, yeah…language." The teen rolled his eyes. "But I know exactly who Caleb's hero was." He glanced conspiratorially to his younger brother. "Remember when he wore nothing but pastel t-shirts and those deck shoes."_

_"Sonny Crockett." Sam laughed with a nod._

_"No, I didn't." Caleb defended, heatedly. "I have never worn pink or yellow in my life."_

_"It was aqua." Mac nodded, a finger pressed thoughtfully to his chin. "That t-shirt you wore all the time with the white jacket over it. I remember it quite clearly."_

_"And those shoes without socks as I recall," Jim added._

_John laughed. "Oh, please tell me you have a picture."_

_"Actually…"_

I remember that. That was right after that damn rawhead got the drop on them. Damn I hate those things. But anyways, heroes huh? Sam insinuated that Dad was my hero, which is preferable for everyone to think than who it actually is. And no it's not Caleb. He's a great friend and all but no hero stuff there. Damien is too….well, he's Caleb.

Mom. I can't help but think that she would have been able to hold us together if she were still here. Apart from the hunting, maybe she could have kept Sam and Dad from trying to kill each other. Sometimes I just wish she was here. Or maybe this is the end for me and I can see her again and not have to be the middle man anymore.

_Damn, dyin' makes you pretty sissy Dean_. Sammy would be trippin' out right now. Speaking of which, he better not junk my car. Its bad enough he crashed my baby. He's been gone too long. I'll go see if he's in Dad's room.


	5. Mac

Two updates so close together?! Its CrAzY, I know. This has actually been sitting on my computer for awhile now. I didnt realize I hadn't posted it yet, sorry about that. I think I will finish up with Pastor Jim and Bobby. If there are any other characters you'd like me to do speak now or forever hold your peace. (lol).

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. Mac is not mine. He belongs to Ridley, author of the WONDERFUL Brotherhood AU series.

* * *

Mac (Nightshifter)

When I was a young, up-and-coming doctor, I wanted nothing but fame and glory. Money didn't hurt either. But after my life-changing accident, I found something so much better—a family: a brother, a son, nephews, and others. But now that John and Jim are gone, I am busier than ever, keeping an eye on the boys and protecting our legacy. It's hard being the last of the Triad. Ironically though, I found myself more and more in pensive moods—reflecting on what was going on or how I had gotten here. The slightest thing could send me into one of these moods. As I sit here tonight, I decide to engage in some mind-numbing channel-surfing. I don't normally do this, but I indulge, just this once. I just happen to land on a channel playing a show about heroes. That set me off, again.

Heroes, hmmm? Who would my hero be? As a young lad, it probably would have been Benjamin Franklin. I snort at my inner joke, a joke that would have my boys rolling their eyes with _You're so lame_ looks on their faces. But now? That was a bit of a puzzle. And it was puzzling that it was so puzzling, because I should know who my hero is, right?

I spend several minutes pondering this enigma. Suddenly the TV show that had been relegated to background noise was interrupted by a breaking news report. A bank in Milwaukee was being robbed, and, although the robber was dead, an undetermined number of hostages had taken over the job. But what really caught my attention was the wide-eyed, unnaturally-pale face of Dean Winchester. Shit.

With a deep sigh, I get up to call my son. Before dialing, my answer to my puzzle came to me. Jim Murphy was my hero, at this time and place, because, somehow, the man was able to keep the boys in line, even when John was around, and keep all of us from harm. All of this was something I can, only now, understand the strength of. The only thing that still bugs me was how the hell the old man managed it.


	6. Bobby

**Hey there guys!! I had some free time to write. I know I should have typed on Crossed Paths, but I didnt have THAT much time. One more chapter after this (Pastor Jim) and then I am done with this story, unless there are other POV's yall would like (if anyone is still reading this).**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Bobby is not mine. Too bad, I like the old coot. He's all Master Kripke's.**

Bobby (All Hell Breaks Loose pt.1)

I'm staring down at John's boys, my sight blurred by what I know are tears, but I don't dare acknowledge them. As we arrived at Cold Oak I just knew that the worst was over. We'd found Sam, the boys would be back together, and then we could have a laugh over the latest of mishaps. At least, I tried to believe that the worst was over. My hopes were rewarded for a brief second when Sam called Dean's name in a relieved, little-brother-knows-big-brother-is-here-to-fix-everything tone of voice. Then things went to pot. A dirty, no-good sneak attack from behind left Sam kneeling in the mud and me and Dean with our hearts in our throats.

There was no decision spoken between us; it was just fact. Dean would get Sam. That was Dean's job. Mine was to chase the sonuvabitch down which I did. Until the heart-wrenching, grief-soaked "SAM!!" I hear echoing around me. I knew it then. Dean's job was gone. Sam was dead.

As I reached the boys, any hope of any misunderstanding was gone. What the hell were we gonna do? With Sam gone, you might as well have just shot Dean too. It's at times like these that I wish I had never gotten into this shit. If my wife had never been killed, I never would have met these boys and I never would have to feel this pain.

I also wish I was more like Mac. He could get through to these boys, had that empathy shit that I just seem to lack. Gimme an engine and a pack of tools or a hunt and weapons and I was home. I didn't do the "chick-flick" shit as Dean calls it. What I wouldn't give to have Mac here with us. Mac is one of those guys that movies are made of. The hero who is dealt a rough hand but perseveres through it. As I rush Dean, who hasn't let go of Sam yet, outta there, claimin' that we needed to get out before anyone comes along, Dean looks at me with the most god-awful, miserable-lookin', _empty_ gaze…what I wouldn't give to be a hero like Mac.


End file.
